Solid-state lighting devices, such as light emitting diodes (hereafter, LEDs) provide many advantages over conventional filamented or arc discharge light sources, among these being long life, relatively cool operation and a degree of ruggendness not available in, for example, filamented lamps. In the desire to standardize LED systems most approaches have tried to simulate traditional concepts similar to incandescent lamps or arc discharge sources such as by putting the LED into circular or elliptical reflectors. This approach limits the design flexibility to a central source in a reflector and limits the size of the source and of the reflector. Other approaches, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,000 have applied a modular technique; however, these attempts have employed multi-part modules which have a tendency to separate during use.